10 Ways Carter Died In Atlantis
by Falcon Horus
Summary: Short explanations of a list of 10 ways Carter perished in the City of the Ancients. Author's notes included in ch 1, explaining my motives.
1. Old Weir

**Author's Notes: **I realized I should put AN in order to clarify a few things. First of all, this is my protest against Carter coming over to Atlantis and take command from Weir ( Secondly I need to include that I have nothing whatsoever against Amanda Tapping. And thirdly I _do_ like Sam **on SG1**, where she belongs.

On another note, I may need some help compiling this list so if you have any ideas and want to contribute, don't hesitate to contact me. Credit goes to whom credit belongs.

Last, this is not a continuing story. It's just a series of short explanations of the 'ways of dying' on my list.

* * *

**1. Old Elizabeth Weir**

The old Elizabeth Weir, the one who got slingshot back to the past and met up with the Ancients, still haunts the city. She has become somewhat of a protector. Some say she cannot leave because she is looking for a long lost love, a man by the name of Janus.  
Colonel Carter laughed the tales away, telling the staff they had told and heard one too many ghost stories. If only she had known.

Sam sighed as a breeze ruffled her hair. She was tired but she couldn't go to sleep yet, the city wasn't safe and as long as there was a thread she had to stay alert. Rodney had told her he'd have the problem fixed in no time. That had been exactly 18 hours earlier.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She looked up at the sky, seeking an answer to her question.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Carter turned at the sound of a sharp voice behind her. She gasped at the sight of an old woman, who looked vaguely familiar, dressed in white, the wind playing with her long white hair.

"Who are you?"

"This is my balcony!" Sam reacted too late and one swift kick later she tumbled over the railing, down into the depths of the city.

Colonel Carter's body was never recovered.


	2. Sam the whale

**2. Sam the whale**

It was a sunny afternoon when Colonel Carter decided to take Teyla up on her offer to join her to the main land. After all, she'd be shipping back home in a matter of days and she at least wanted to have set foot in the Athosian village. The whole team had been given an invitation but Daniel and Vala were too busy wandering through the city and Cam had disappeared with John.

When Halling had offered to join him on a fishing trip she had accepted, wanting to get to know the Athosians better she knew the man would be able to tell her quite a bit.

When the giant whale had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and things literally went south she wished she had taken Rodney up on his offer to check out some of the Ancient labs.

She had heard stories of a whale called Sam. How ironic this was. The whale named after her, would be the last thing she'd see.


	3. Dr Katie Brown

**3. Dr. Katie Brown**

Colonel Carter's body had been found in the early morning by a few marines who had gone for a run. It had been moved but everything had been cleaned up. It seemed like the perfect murder, weren't it for the black rose left behind. It had been neatly tucked in one of Carter's hands. Cause of death had been blunt force trauma, matching with the shovels the geologists and the botanists used. There were rumors that Dr. Kate Brown had been spotted with black roses but no one could confirm that, and when confronted with the question she had pulled her most innocent look out.

Rodney believed Katie to be innocent, and with that the case got closed.


	4. Ronon Dex

**4. Ronon Dex  
**

It was supposed to be a simple demonstration of what Ronon's gun could do. But somehow things are never simple in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Carter had wondered about his weapon ever since she had first seen it in action when he had shot a Wraith on an off-world mission.

Ronon had gladly taken her out to the shooting range to show off his skills. He had sworn his gun was on stun when she wanted to know the effect and he had offered to shoot her so she could personally experience it. What in the world's name had she been thinking when she said yes?

It appeared as she found herself going towards the light at the end of the tunnel Ronon's gun was not on stun after all.


	5. Teyla Emmagen

**5. Teyla Emmagan**

When Carter had decided to join the Athosian warrior in the gym, she had thought she could easily handle whatever Teyla would throw at her. After all, she had trained with Teal'c and he had never really held back on her.

The banto's had felt like feathers at first but as more hits came down on her, she soon found them to be weighing a ton.

"Colonel Sheppard does better than you." Teyla had said. "And he does not practice."

In all her live she had never imagined to be out of shape to take a fellow warrior on in close combat, even if it was only simulated. Though that last part was getting harder and harder to see. Teyla just kept attacking her and there was nothing Carter could do to stop the onslaught.

She felt her stamina give out and soon she'd be down, and there was no way she was going to get up again after that, knowing Teyla would just continue humiliating her, a trained air force officer no less.

She should have yielded when she had the chance though. Teyla was winning the fight and one last hit would do the trick, leaving the Athosian victorious. If Teyla had known she would not have chosen Carter's head as the final body-part to bruise. As she swung her banto's the Colonel misjudged the move and instead of blocking the assault on of Teyla's banto's hit her left temple hard. She stumbled and went down with a thud, her head lolling to one side and her eyes closing for all eternity.


	6. Michael

**6. Michael**

It was a standard recon mission, and since there was no immediate danger Colonel Sheppard had invited Colonel Carter along for the trip. He knew she had been itching to get out of the office for quite a while and he knew she wouldn't turn him down if he offered.

John had opted to leave the jumper at home and go for a stroll instead. Rodney had complained about it but they had ignored his protests.

Everything went well until they heard the distinct zoom of an approaching Wraith dart. They spread out, trying to avoid getting swept up by the dart. They managed to stay out of its path most of the way back to the gate, hurriedly dialing home. It wasn't until Carter wanted to step through the event-horizon the dart came flying over, trying to block their way out sweeping the Colonel up in one go. The rest of the team started shooting at it but it disappeared out of sight.

Sheppard made the decision to go back to Atlantis and to immediately return with a jumper, hoping the dart wouldn't leave. Ronon and Teyla stayed behind to keep the gate open in order to prevent the dart from dialing out.

They didn't need to search long, for about an hour after they had started searching the planet, leaving a team at the gate to prevent anyone from leaving without being seen, they found the Wraith dart sitting in a field. As they landed they noticed a familiar figure make its way to the dart.

"Michael?" Teyla blinked surprised.

_ Teyla... _

"Teyla?" The three men frowned at her reaction to Michael.

_ Your new leader is dead. _ They looked surprised as Michael stopped, turned to the jumper and smiled, as if he knew.

"Teyla?" John insisted.

"Colonel Carter is no more." She looked up at him. "He killed her."


	7. Puddlejumper

**7. Puddle-jumper**

It all happened so fast that no one was really sure what they had just witnessed.

Colonel Carter was standing at the bottom of the stairs talking to Dr. Kavanagh when the gate lit up. She looked up at the control area where Chuck was patiently waiting for the wormhole to settle down and an IDC to come through.

"It's Major Lorne and his team, Ma'am." He announced in passing.

"Thank you, Sergeant." She replied as she continued reading the file Kavanagh had just given her, while he pointed at a few of the graphics that were in it.

"Chuck, didn't Evan leave in a jumper?" One of the technicians looked up from his screen, frowning a little as he turned to the Canadian sergeant.

Chuck frowned and then his eyes went wide as he remembered Evan had returned shortly after he and his team had left to get a jumper for transportation. "Colonel!" He sprinted to the railing, calling out to Carter. "Colonel!" Sam looked up. "It's a..." His words were in vain as the jumper came through the portal, literally sweeping Carter and Kavanagh off their feet. The scientist disappeared underneath the puddle-jumper while Sam was thrown back in full force onto the stairs. "...jumper." Chuck finished as he watched the road kill in horror.

* * *

Author's Notes: In a couple of days I'll be leaving on holiday. I don't know whether I'll be having internet-acces but rest assured that I will have more ways when I get back. 


	8. Stargate

**8. The Stargate**

It was a quiet afternoon, which hadn't happened in quite a while now. There was always some emergency that had held the city in its grip. But not this afternoon. Dr. McKay had just left his report on her desk. Colonel Sheppard was off to the main land with Teyla and Ronon. Dr. Keller had left a note she needed to discuss some issues concerning medical supplies and there was a note from Dr. Zelenka she was needed in one of the labs later to watch an experiment of Rodney's science team.

Colonel Carter stretched as she straightened in her chair. She looked at the doorway as she found the technicians engaging in some happy banter. She took a deep breath and decided to go for a walk to clear her head.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped, looking around at the people busy in the gate area. Some passing by, others bumping into people they were looking for and the security walking their perimeters, almost lazy.

She walked up to the gate and watched it in wonder. It was so different than the one she had been used to walking through during her time spend at the SGC. Personally she liked the Earth gate more than the Atlantis gate, though she had to admit the blue color did look more inviting then the orange of the spinning gate. The Atlantis gate was more sophisticated, almost like it was the next step in gate-building evolution.

She stepped a little aside, but remained nearby at the sound of an incoming wormhole. She watched as the lights lit up at an incredible speed. As she watched in awe she suddenly felt someone approach her from behind.

"Sorry, this city isn't yours to have." Sam turned but found no-one there, yet a mighty force pushed her in the path of the opening wormhole, right into the forming vortex.

As the wormhole settled, all that was left of Colonel Carter was a name and a memory.

* * *

** Author's notes:** I seemed to have lost my list of ways, which is a litte annoying, so I'm open to suggestions. Credit goes to whom credit belongs! 


	9. Atlantis

I got poked today... Anne Taure wondered if I was still alive. So, here I am apologizing for the delay. For someone who has no life I still seem to be busy a lot. BUT I intend to change that. I'm back here... After The Seer, my anti-Carterness is back in full force.

I'm still taking request for I have only reached number 40 on my counter. So, that leaves space for 60 more stories.

Keep in mind, these shortlings aren't beta'd so all faults are my own. If you should see any... Hit me over the virtual head and point them out to me!! Thanks...

* * *

**9. The City of Atlantis**

Carter waved the doors to her quarters open and was glad to make it to her bed without toppling over. The day had been long and hard, too long in fact. She wished she could just sleep for an entire week. It seemed the problems just didn't want to come to an end. The city kept failing on them every hour or so. Rodney and his team had been working around the clock and had eventually found a solution to every single problem.

She dropped down on the bed, sighing heavily. She fell backwards and looked up at the ceiling when she realized she had promised Sheppard to meet him for a quick update on his mission status. She forced herself up again and made her way to the door, waving her hand to open it. She patiently waited for the doors to open but nothing happened. She waved again but still nothing happened. Carter frowned and checked the controls. They were intact and glowing a perfect blue. She waved again but still the doors wouldn't open.

"What the..." She pried the crystals loose and tried to bypass. The only result she got from that was an electrical shock. "Ouch!" She tapped her radio but again nothing happened. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked aloud.

"You are not welcome here." A soft voice coming from nowhere in particular spoke up. "You are not welcome here."

When Sheppard found Carter an hour after she was supposed to meet him, she was lying curled up on the ground, dead. Dr. Beckett later informed him she had died of oxygen deprivation, but he couldn't find any signs of strangulation or other signs which could point in the direction of a killer.

That night a soft voice could be heard throughout the city. "You are free of her. The city is yours again."


	10. Pajus Have a safe trip, Carter!

**Author's notes:** This part was not written by me. **Pajus** handed me the idea, but I didn't actually have enough of a grasp on his main character HK-47 and my time was being consumed by other matters. So, I told him he could write it himself and I would post it up as the new chapter...

He did and here it is. All reviews will be forwarded to Pajus. Flames keep us warm and dry!

**Title:** Have a safe trip, Carter!  
**Author:** Pajus  
**Rating:** Teens  
**Pajus' author's notes:** All characters belong to MGM/Sci-Fi. The character of the HK-47 protocol/assassination droid belongs to the fine people at Bioware/Lucas Arts.

* * *

There were no windows in the secret room, where the IOA used to meet and that made his state even worse. His mind was filled with anger. Anger against his colleagues for giving in to the American demands so easily and asking so little in return. Not this time. This time, the Americans would pay dearly. The sound of the door sliding open and the clinging sound of his servant's walk tore him from his thoughts. This was one of the rare times when thoughts were more bitter than reality. "Query: Is there someone that you need killed, Master?" The almost cheerful artificial voice echoed through the room. 

"As a matter of fact, I do." The man went to the table and took a file with a seal saying 'Eyes only' written in huge red letters on it. "This is your target." He handed the file to the droid, who read through the 200 pages in under 3 minutes. "And I also have a friend, who has a special wish, when it comes to this particular target."

It took nearly 6 hours to outfit the droid with all the modifications necessary for this mission and to visit the friend of the droid's Master. After that, HK-47 set himself into sleeping mode and was packed along with pieces of equipment for Atlantis that would be transported to the Daedalus. He would activate again in 18 days.

The moment Colonel Caldwell had the cargo transported to Atlantis, HK-47's signal input system immediately recognized the wireless network connecting all computers in Atlantis, which woke the droid up. The droid automatically asked the local computers about the current time, synchronizing himself with them and changing the roster for tonight's patrols a little before patiently waiting for the night.

Two hours after what the computers called midnight, HK tapped into the security systems and confirmed his vicinity to be clear of any witnesses. Then he shut down the two security cameras that could see him and opened the box he was in. This was the moment automated HK was programmed to wait for. The software switch working with the directives from his Master accessed a piece of memory hidden in the droid's control cluster. "Statement: Assassination protocol invoked... Prejudice set to maximum..." HK checked the target information he had in the hidden memory and the type of termination proposed by his Master's friend before speaking again. "Cheerful addendum: This is going to be fun."

HK used the city's security systems to avoid detection by carefully moving around the few Marines patrolling the corridors. The rubber plates on his feet gave him the ability to move without giving out much noise and his control over the security cameras made him quite literally invisible. His first stop was the armory. The Wraith stunner pistol was the perfect weapon for what he was about to do. Now came the hard part. The quarters of the expedition's leadership were guarded by more Marines than the storage area. Evading detection would be difficult, as HK couldn't change the patrol roster too much without arousing suspicion. After nearly one hour of playing cat and mouse, HK finally entered the quarters of his target.

Colonel Samantha Carter slowly opened her eyes to see the one, who dared to disturb her sleep. "Irritated declaration: There you are. Evading the Marines patrolling this area has been most difficult. Correction: But now that I am here, it is my hope to facilitate communication... Unnecessary addendum: ...And put an end to hostilities."

HK's speech woke Carter up like the fire of Ori staff weapons. "Why are you here?"

"Self-evident answer: You have done something to upset my Master greatly. I have been sent to terminate your useless existence, meatbag." HK answered in his typical half cheerful half mocking voice.

"I used to fight the worst enemies you can imagine. Trying to hurt me will be the last mistake you'll ever make!" Carter tried to distract the droid while reaching for the gun on her nightstand. A quick blast from the Wraith stunner ended her effort to save her life.

"Rhetorical query: When will these gland-driven inferior organic meatbags finally realize that they are no match to my superior droid construction. Answer: Never. And that is what makes my work so much fun."

The patrol routes of the Marines were constant, allowing HK to move into Carter's quarters with five minutes of time in reserve. Nobody saw him dragging the Colonel's unconscious body through the corridors towards the control room.

The two gate technicians wondered all night where the Marines were. The gate was usually guarded by at least six of them, but there were none tonight. Two quick and precise stunner blasts later, both technicians were lying on the floor and HK-47 dialed the address to Earth. Then he took Carter's body to the gate and injected her with a mild stimulant he obtained from his Master's friend.

The stimulant woke Carter up within seconds. Seeing the blue puddle of the gate's event horizon, she asked: "What are you going to do with me?"

"Answer: My Master asked me to send you back to Earth. Mocking addendum: However, he did not give me the code to open the IRIS shield on the Stargate there." Carter tried to scream, but HK covered her mouth with the palm of his hand. Kicking and beating him also didn't help, as human hands couldn't damage the droid's durasteel frame.

There was one more thing HK had to do. "Statement: A friend of my Master has asked me to deliver you a message before terminating you. Clarification: I believe he loved you and your accepting this assignment upset him greatly. Statement: The message is as follows: Mockery:" At that moment, HK switched his voice unit to imitate the voice of General Jack O'Neill. "Have a safe trip, Carter!" Was the last thing Colonel Samantha Carter, USAF, heard before she was thrown through the gate.

HK quickly returned the stunner to the armory, went to the storage room, closed himself in the box he had arrived in and set himself to sleep mode once more. In the morning, the entire city was looking for Colonel Carter, but nobody could find her. The gate logs and statements of the two gate technicians eventually gave them an idea of what had happened to the new leader of Atlantis, but there were no fingerprints and no security records. The lifesign detectors made it look like Colonel Carter shot the two technicians in the gate room and then dialed Earth and went through the gate without sending an IDC. Nobody knew her motives, but the case was closed as a suicide.

The day after, the scientists checked the labels on the box with the newly arrived equipment and found something entirely different was inside. HK was on its other side, carefully concealed by a double wall. With nothing useful inside the big box, the scientists ordered a replacement and had it returned to Earth.


End file.
